Keypad and keyboard designs in handheld electronic devices attempt to balance several design constraints which often include the ability to provide illuminated keys, a visual separation between keys, a tactile separation between keys, tactile feedback to device users in response to a key press, and providing such features within a relatively thin device profile.
Modern keypad and keyboard designs often utilize dome switches rather than mechanical “hard closing” switches to provide a thinner device profile. Dome switches provide “soft closing” switches compared to mechanical “hard closing” switches which, depending on the key assembly in which the switches are used, may result in poor tactile feedback to device users in response to a key press (often described as a soft or “spongy” key press). Depending on the keypad or keyboard design which is used, the use of dome switches may result in keys which are wobbly and unstable, and more prone to damage. In view of these and other deficiencies in keypad and keyboard designs, there remains a need for improved key assemblies for handheld electronic devices.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.